Willing to Take a Life
by Dolphinz811
Summary: My Secret Santa to BlueIce RedFire. Some Scourtney, but it bases around Bridgette/Scott. It's at a party and when Courtney sees Scott cheating on her, things don't go very well. Let's just say, Bridgette is in for a crazy ride.


**A/N: This is a Secret Santa to BlueIce RedFire! Blue, I'm your secret santa! :D**

**Sorry if it's not that good. The plot you wanted was a little tricky to work with.  
**

* * *

"Hey girls!" Bridgette said, walking up to Gwen, Leshawna, and Courtney. "This party is epic!"

"Oh hey Bridgette!" Courtney exclaimed, hugging her friend.

After Courtney let the hug go, Leshawna gave Bridgette a hug, squeezing tightly.

Gwen just gave Bridgette a wave.

"So, girl, how have you been since Geoff died?" Leshawna asked, letting go of the surfer.

"It's been hard. I really loved Geoff. I thought he was the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with." Bridgette informed. "I'm pretty sure I'm ready to date again. I just needed some time to feel stronger. I'm scared its going to happen again. Geoff was my first love, and I would still be dating him if it wasn't for the car accident he got in."

"I wish I could tell you that I know how you feel, but I can't, sadly." Courtney said. "Luckily, though, I have my Scotty! I want you to meet him Bridgette. He'll be back soon. He's just getting me some punch."

"Hey Courtney, I'm back!" Scott said, giving Courtney her punch, leaning in, giving her also a peck on the cheek.

"And this is him. He has his flaws, but he's still perfect in my eyes." Courtney told Bridgette. "Oh yeah, Scott, this is Bridgette, my friend from Total Drama."

"It's nice to meet you." Bridgette pronounced, putting her hand out for a shake.

Scott extended his hand out too, shaking Bridgette's. Scott was a little shaky in doing so. Scott thought she was the most beautiful person he's ever seen, even more beautiful than Courtney.

"Uh, Scott. Honey, you can let go now!" Courtney said, trying to get Scott's hand off of Bridgette's as Bridgette was trying escape the shake too.

Scott popped out of his thoughts, and quietly said, "What?" He looked down and saw his hand still shaking Bridgette's hand. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay." Bridgette informed the farm boy.

"Well, I'm gonna find my honey-boo, Harold." Leshawna said, leaving.

"I'll go with you!" Gwen shouted, catching up to Leshawna.

"If you can excuse us Bridgette, I have to have a little talk with Scott." Courtney advised.

"Oh, okay." Bridgette said, softly. "I'll just catch up with Gwen and Leshawna."

* * *

"Scott! What was that about?" Courtney asked her boyfriend.

"She's pretty!" Scott told Courtney, still kind of in La La Land.

Courtney smacked Scott's face as hard as she possibly could.

"But not as pretty as you, pumpkin!" Scott quickly said, saving himself.

"Uh, okay. I guess it's nothing." Courtney remarked. "Just don't do it again."

"It's nothing, and I won't." Scott reassured.

"Okay, well, I'm going to wash up in the bathroom. Be right back." Courtney stated.

"Okay. Love you." Scott acknowledged.

"Love you too!" Courtney answered back.

* * *

"Hey Bridgette!" Scott said, walking up to the blonde girl.

"Oh, hey Scott!" Bridgette replied.

"Can we talk?" Scott asked. "You seem really nice,and I just want to get to know you better."

"Um, sure." Bridgette answered. "Let's talk on the sofa."

After both Scott and Bridgette walked to the sofa, Scott said, "I want to start off by saying something random about me. My favorite number is 444. What's your's?"

"Oh, that is random." Bridgette chuckled."I don't know. Um, probably 17 since it was the 17th when I met my old boyfriend, Geoff."

"Oh yeah, I heard about his passing. I'm sorry for that." Scott said.

"It's okay." Bridgette assured him. "So, if we're asking random questions, what's you're favorite color?"

"Red." Scott answered. "It's because my hair is red. It's a stupid reason, but that's why I grew up loving it. How about you?"

Bridgette chuckled, then replied. "Blue. Like the color of the ocean, kind of blue. I just love surfing, so I've seen that color a lot! I think the color of the clean ocean is beautiful."

"I think you're beautiful." Scott said, then leaned in and quickly gave Bridgette a kiss on the lips. He couldn't help himself. Bridgette was just so kind, and attractive. He felt like he could actually talk to her. He actually liked her more than Courtney.

"Scott!" someone yelled.

Scott looked around to see who said that. He saw Courtney standing to the side, back from the bathroom, obviously pissed off. She ran off, outside, getting in her car. She didn't leave though.

"What was that?" Bridgette asked, shocked from the kiss.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Scott apologized.

"Well, I think you should go after her and apologize." Bridgette informed Scott.

"I'm scared to. I'm just going to leave her alone. You know, let her calm down." Scott responded. "I'll apologize eventually. I don't think she wants me by you, though, so I'm just going to go into a different room."

"Okay." Bridgette said.

* * *

"That little bastard! I thought Bridgette was my friend!" Courtney yelled in her car, balling her eyes out. She opened the glove box, and took out a revolver. "I can't do it again. I can't get cheated on twice. I can't take it anymore!" Courtney continued to yell. Her heart was broken. "Bridgette doesn't deserve to even live! Plus, I'd be doing her a favor. She'll be reunited with her dear little Geoffy-Poo!"

Sorry Bridgette, but I'm not letting another one leave me."

Courtney took the revolver, and got of the car. She hid the gun in her back pocket of her jeans, and walked back through the door.

* * *

Bridgette saw Courtney walk through the door, and ran up to her. "Courtney, I am so sorry. He leaned in. I promise you, I wasn't expecting it."

"I suggest you back away from me now." Courtney told Bridgette.

"But Courtney, I said I'm sorry." Bridgette informed Courtney, feeling hurt by Courtney's coldness.

"I said back away from me!" Courtney yelled, pulling out the gun.

Bridgette quickly backed away from Courtney, and everyone at the party stared at Courtney in fear.

Gwen whispered something to Leshawna. "I'm going to the bathroom and calling 911. I don't want anyone to be killed."

Leshawna whispered back, saying, "Okay, that's a good idea. Just be quiet. I don't want Courtney to notice. She's smart enough to know what you'd be doing."

Gwen whispered back to Leshawna one last time. "I will." Gwen started to walk to the bathroom. She was, luckily unnoticed.

She dialed 911. "You need to get down here now. Someone has a gun." After the operator talked, Gwen responded, giving some info. "Okay, the address is..."

* * *

"Courtney, you know you don't want to do this. You're too kind to kill." Bridgette said, putting her hands in front of her, heart beating fast.

"Shut up!" Courtney yelled, shaking the gun. "You don't know me."

"Courtney, I told you, it was unexpected. I'd never hurt you. You're my best friend!" Bridgette calmly said, worrying for your life.

Scott had come back in the room, and observed the whole seen. He stepped by Bridgette. "Courtney, it's true! I leaned in. Bridgette did nothing. It's my fault. If you're going to shoot someone, shoot me!"

"Everybody just shut up!" Courtney said, still crying. "I've been cheated on before, and I can't go through that again! I don't deserve this! So Bridgette has to pay!"

"Courtney, pumpkin, please don't do it!" Scott pleaded.

"Don't call me pumpkin!" Courtney yelled, as she shot the ceiling.

Every member of the party screamed, most hiding from Courtney.

"Plus, I'd be doing Bridgette a favor. She can be with her one true love, and I can be with you." Courtney said.

"Courtney, this isn't you, don't do it!" Bridgette said, starting to cry.

"Shut up!" Courtney yelled. She calmed down, then simply said, "Goodbye Bridgette."

With that, Courtney shot the gun.

_BANG!_

Bridgette closed her eyes, waiting for an impact. She felt nothing. She opened one eye, and found Courtney trying to shoot again, but the gun was jammed.

There was a bang,though, so where'd the bullet go. Bridgette looked down, and saw Scott on the floor. He jumped in front of Bridgette to take the bullet. He took it right in the heart.

"Argh!" Courtney screamed. She hit the gun against the wall, hoping to unjam it. In the middle of that, the cops came in, behind Courtney. They saw the scene, and handcuffed her immediately. "It's not fair!" Courtney yelled as they took her away.

Gwen slowly walked out of the bathroom, and went next to Leshawna, putting her phone back in her pocket.

Bridgette, still in some shock, crouched down by Scott, who was barely alive. "Why'd you do that for me?" she asked.

"I did it because you didn't deserve to die." Scott answered, shakily.

"You didn't either!" Bridgette yelled, started to cry hysterically

Scott, struggling to breathe, took his final breath and said one last thing. "I love you Bridgette."

With that, Scott lay on the floor, dead. Paramedics suddenly surrounded him, feeling if he had a pulse, which he did not. They put a sheet over him, and carried him out of the house.

After that, the party kind of died down. There was a lot of crying, and people left immediately, not wanting to be in house where someone just died.

Bridgette, when she left, found herself crying the whole way home. She quickly changed in her pajamas, and went to sleep, not saying a word to her parents.

Bridgette, eventually went to sleep by crying herself to sleep.

Suddenly, though, in the middle of the night, she woke up. She took out her phone to look at the time. It was 4:44 AM.

She remembered that Scott's favorite number was 444. She thought it was a sign. Maybe Scott was with her.

"I guess I love you too Scott." Bridgette said, smiling, knowing in her heart that Scott heard her.

* * *

**And that's it. Again, I'm sorry if it's bad Blue, but still I hope you liked it! Hope you had a Merry Christmas and I hope you have a Happy New Years!**

**-Ironwood811**


End file.
